degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sav-Jane Friendship
The friendship between Sav Bhandari and Jane Vaughn formed before the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Jane and Sav appeared to know each other from Lakehurst Secondary School when they were seen carrying on a conversation during their first appearance. However, they didn't spend as much time together on-screen until Jane became a member of his band, Janie and the Studs. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Sav and Jane are first shown talking to each other in the cafeteria. Sav gives the seat next to Jane to Manny. Sav says that he and Jane were talking about going snow boarding that weekend. In Ladies' Night, they both attend the Freedom Fast. Season 8 In Money for Nothing, Danny and Sav show their support for Jane being on the football team in the locker room. In Lost In Love (1), Jane asks Sav if he came to decorate the school before their 6:30 AM practice, and Alli reveals it was another unsuccessful attempt to win back Anya. She later invites him to Spinner's congratulatory party for getting into the police academy. In Lost In Love (2), Sav comments, "At least someone has a sweetheart..," when he sees the bouquet of flowers that Spinner got her, but then adds on, "had a sweetheart.", after Jane throws the flowers away. In Bad Medicine, Sav and Jane can be seen standing near each other with the other football players. In Causing a Commotion, Sav, Danny, and Jane are sitting next to each other in the assembly. The three look disgusted with The Shep and walk out on him, along with the rest of the student body. In Jane Says (2), when Jane isn't at school on time for the football game and an encounter with her brother Lucas, Sav and Danny decide to call her. Jane, however, lies to them and says she has the stomach flu. Season 9 In Close To Me, Sav and Jane are in the same theater class. Jane also becomes the new leader singer of Stüdz, and they perform together for the first time at Spinner's loft. In You Be Illin', Jane walks in to tell Sav and Danny that she worked out a harmony for the next day, but stops when she sees Peter, who had been kicked out of the band. Now called, Janie and the Studs, they perform at the showcase at school. Despite Peter's attempts to kick out Jane, he becomes a roadie for the group. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Sav is singing to Anya in the cafeteria to win her back, but Jane rolls her eyes and walks away at the display. When Holly J. and Jane are together, Anya, Sav's girlfriend, approaches them, asking Holly J. if she wants to hang out since Sav ditched their plans to watch a soccer game. Jane rudely asks her, "Don't you have any non-Sav interests?" In Start Me Up, Danny, Jane, and Sav congratulate Peter on getting into college, and tease him about having to get a job since he has never had one before. Later, after Peter turns down meth from Victoria, they decide to let him back into the band. In Innocent When You Dream, Peter and the rest of the Stüdz to do a music video to "House Arrest" for a contest to cheer Sav up. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Janie and the Studs perform for the last time together as school ends, and Sav later attends Jane's graduation. Later, Sav and Danny attend Spinner and Emma's wedding, and they fight over who would be the one to tell Spinner that Jane was there. Trivia *Sav is friends with Jane's ex-boyfriend, Spinner Mason. *Jane had a conflict with Sav's longtime on/off girlfriend Anya MacPherson. *Jane was best friends with Sav's ex-girlfriend Holly J. Sinclair. *They were both originally from Lakehurst Secondary School, and transferred over in Season 7. *They appeared to have known each other before the transfer. *They were both on the Degrassi Football Team. *They were both a part of Janie and the Studs, though Sav had been a member longer than Jane. *They both said their first lines to Manny Santos. *Jane was a grade ahead of Sav. **Due to the retcons, Jane graduated in 2008 and Sav graduated in 2011. *They both made their first appearances in Standing In The Dark (1). Gallery Tumblr lilgk8H2671qi4mjco1 400.jpg 6y55t5t.png 665ytrr.png Hjghjgfhjhghgj.jpg 4343.png 65y6565tr.png 87yyuiyuiyuidd.png 12-brucas59gffff.jpg Hollyj_02.jpg 02 (3)).jpg 5y5r.png 904906-2.jpg Youbeillin10.jpg You be illin.jpg 65y656565.png 56y5trr.png 655trrtr.png 656565565.png 5655656t.png 65y655y.png 89kj.jpg 5455445.png 54t5t4554.png 433de.png 68y.png 6y655656.png 565665656.png 65y5656556.png 56y56565yyy.png 656565565y.png 66666555.png 6556655656r.png 65565565y.png You be illin 1f.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630986-624-352.jpg 443j.png 5655656t.png 656565565.png 65y56556.png 767jn.jpg Dasfasdf.jpg Normal cap0046.jpg Close to me 9.jpg Youbeillin13.jpg 8998hhh.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions